


Long Time

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [558]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/08/21: “cup, beautiful, stone”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [558]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/08/21: “cup, beautiful, stone”

Stiles woke, not realizing he’d dozed off in the midst of his 90th birthday party.

Derek’s face was the first thing he saw. Silver-haired now and closer than Stiles to a century-old, Derek’s werewolf physiology staved off the aches and pains of age. He leaned over, cupping Stiles’s face in his hands.

“Enjoy your nap?” he asked.

“Beautiful,” Stiles answered, amazed for the many-thousandth time by his husband’s eyes, still clear as precious stones.

After a little kiss, Derek wheeled Stiles to where their family and friends began singing “Happy Birthday.”

Stiles wondered if he might still be dreaming.


End file.
